Flain
Clothing Sunscreen= |-| Helmet= |-| |-|-|-|-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-|-|-|-||appear= Coconapple |gender= Male |color= Red |names= The smart one |features= Head flames Beak Sharp toes Grey collar Prongs |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi (episode) Rockball/Mixelball"Rockball (episode)" Lava hot tubs and slides"Nixels (episode)" Hamlogna sandwiches"Mixed Up Special" Seismo Krader Snowboarding |dislikes= Nixels Log Toss"Fang Gang Log Toss" - The log bounces out of control and hits Flain, making him hate the sport. Magnifo's cheesy acts Being frozen |quote= "Oh, schnixel!" |position= Leader |voice= Tom Kenny |tribe = Infernites |Color = Red |game = Molten Mortar (default) Lava Lake (level 5) Volcanic Volley (level 10) |last = Mixel Moon Madness }} |code = HO7H8ADE2D}} Flain is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always saying things such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. Although, he can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Flain's body is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. Most of the time, his eyes are half-closed. On top of his head are three prongs, the outer two dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red rectangle on the top of it. Most of the time, this houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak. He has a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear. Ability Whenever angry, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, his flaming head blasts powerful fire. His eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Biography Early life Little is known about Flain's past. However, at one point in time, he became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Mixels species in the process. swarm.]] First adventures He ran late to a party that was being held that all the Mixels attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing him from being captured by Major Nixel. It was then up to him to save the remaining Mixels and take down Major Nixel. ("Calling All Mixels") He managed to get caught up in an explosion caused by the Seismo & Zorch Mix when he was trapped with the Mix inside a lava hot tub, and the ensuing pressure caused a large explosion that tossed them all in the air. ("Coconapple") He, along with the other Infernites, formed their Max form to compete with the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max over the last Cookironi, only to have it break on them in the end. However, they find a single Nixel with a whole box of them, and the chase continues. ("Cookironi") To help Vulk's problem with the clogged lava shower, he ends up suggesting that all three Infernites Max together to fix it. But however, they accidentally burn Teslo's mouth and Krader's south. ("Hot Lava Shower") He invited Seismo to the Magma Wastelands to enjoy the lava slide, but their fun was quickly interrupted by an army of Nixels. They lost their Cubit for a moment, but managed to retrieve it, forming the Flain & Seismo Mix to defeat the Nixels and upgrade their lava slide in the process. ("Nixels") to get across the river, despite Krader's hesitation.]] He and Krader were once stuck on one side of a river, while the other side had a party that they both wanted to reach. He suggested that the two of them Mix to reach the other side. Despite Krader's apprehension, they both do, and end up forming the Flain & Krader Murp. Their second attempt becomes a successful Mix, but they end up destroying the party and burning everyone in the process. ("Murp") He was the only Infernite to take interest in Rockball, and ended up teaming with Krader to play it. After accidentally setting the rock on fire, the two of them create the game Mixelball together. ("Rockball") He went Snowboarding with Krader, Flurr, Slumbo, Kraw, and Jawg at one point, teaming up with Krader. When the two of them tried to Mix on their turn, they ended up creating a Murp, causing the two of them to plummet into the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") His attempt to relax with Slumbo by listening to music in the Farmlands was ruined by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss knocking the two in the head. In retaliation, Flain burned their log to ashes and went back, unaware that Chomly placed a Cubit where they would easily touch it. This causes them to Murp and end up being used as the replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Search for the Rainbow Cubits One of Flain's biggest adventures came during the annual Mix Festival, which he was the MC of. Thanks to Zaptor eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, he went with the other tribe leaders (bar Jawg, Gobba went in his place) to retrieve more. This ends up saving him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but consequencely forces him to go on a journey to Mixel Mountain to retrieve rainbow Cubits. While the leaders are being attacked by a swarm of Nixels on the peak of the mountain, he and Gobba create the Flain & Gobba Mix to defeat them and bring the Cubits back to the festival, just in time for the remaining leaders to arrive at the party. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures A picnic he was having in Mixel Park with Chomly, Lunk, and Zaptor was interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their magic show, while the four of them just stared at them in disapprovement. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre we've gots plenty..."'' - Flain, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a Mix-it?"'' - Flain, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Then let's get it on!" - Flain, Nixels *"Oh yeah! Let's get Mixel!"'' - Flain/Seismo Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a Cubit!"'' - Flain, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man. Let's play."'' - Flain, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Let the rad fun begin!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Ah sweet, you guys made it! Rad fun!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"It's cool."'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Flain was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the February 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and contains 58 pieces. In-Booklet code Flain's code in Calling All Mixels is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Background Information * He is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Nixel in his LEGO set. * Various artwork shows him with two different pupil designs: one ring and the other a black dot. However, the cartoon has them both consistently as rings. * He represents April in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar and January in the Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2014 Infernites members. * He replaces Vulk in some versions of the "Mixels" logo, such as on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *His name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." *He is the main character of Calling All Mixels, and was on its icon until he was replaced by Kraw and Scorpi in May and August 2014, respectively. *He is the Mixel that appears on the Mixels CN Check It 3.0 bumper. *He has been compared to a cardinal, as he is red, has a crest, and has a beak. Trivia *He is the leader of the Infernites, and he is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and animated series. He also somewhat acts as a leader to the Mixels species as a whole. http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tungster830/Finishing_the_2.0_Leader_Debate... *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another LEGO theme. *Though he is a heated Infernites Mixel, the ice from the Frozen Volcanoes is able to freeze him and can even freeze his fire. It is unknown how this is able to happen, as it defies logic, similar to Bar-B-Cubes. *In LEGO form, he and Zorch can Mix with everyone except Krader. *He may know how to speak Spanish, judging from how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". *He seems to have the best grammar out of all the Mixels so far, speaking in pretty complicated sentences compared to the kinds of sentences the other Mixels use when communicating. At the same time, he uses slang terms like "dude", "rad", and "awesome" constantly in his sentences, fitting with his surfer-like voice. *Out of all the Mixels, he has made the most Murps seen on screen. *His upper torso is black in his LEGO set and in his animated model, yet is light grey on his static image. Various merchandise that reuses this static image recolors his upper torso to the correct black coloration. *In his static image, his fire is portrayed as a gradient. However, in his animated model, the orange is instead encased in the yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static image. *He is one of the few Mixels to not have teeth in his LEGO form. Behind the Scenes Flain was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Video Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (minor) *Nixels *Murp *Rockball *Snow Half-Pipe *Fang Gang Log Toss *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness(In bumper scene vignette) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Flane's Adventure (scrapped) *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Fire Category:Elemental Head Category:Beaked Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels